1. Field of the Invention
This technology relates to indicating bad memory areas, such as bad memory blocks.
2. Description of Related Art
Present approaches to store bad block information require extra memory cells that consume extra area on an integrated circuit, or fuses that also consume extra area on an integrated circuit.